A Reality of Darkness
by Fluffylightyaoiboy
Summary: A bizzarre alternate reality. Be warned: Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Warning: I don't own DigimonÓ, or any of the O/C mentioned in this story. Any infringement on copyright is completely unintentional.  
  
My first fic was a straight up, fun yaoi fic. But I figured that I'd get morbid for a while, and throw some sex in later. So, straight from the file cabinets in the back of my dusty head, comes a story I hope you won't soon forget.  
  
Prologue  
  
In any normal Earth society, children were expected to do only two things: Learn and be social. But alternate realities aren't quite as simple. Take this one for example. For the past 20 years, adults in their forties and up have been dying suddenly due to unknown symptoms. Scientists couldn't explain this abnormal phenomenon, even with the advanced equipment used in their everyday work. As people around the world died out, the young men and women who were supposed to be learning and being social were forced to begin working various jobs: Newscasters, Doctors, Scientists, Business Executives, Garbage Collectors, and so on. But perhaps the most dangerous job for a young man or woman in their early teens was to be on the Police Force. Putting their lives on the line every day to defend the other citizens was perilous, and many ended up quitting due to lack of motivation, being overworked, and being underpaid. Some even quit involuntarily…by a stray bullet or a well aimed shot at the vital organs.   
Yes, it was a dangerous job to have. But for some people, it was a way of life; a sort of knack that they developed in their earlier youth for hunting down the evil guys and giving them what they deserved. This story looks at one of these young men, a detective on the Tokyo Police Force: Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
Distorted Reality, Meet Death  
  
"Move back! Everyone get the hell out of my way! Get those cameras behind the damn tape Yoshi, or I'll bust your ass back to bike patrol!" Detective Daisuke Motomiya was in a bad mood. He'd been working 20 hours non-stop, with over 4 homicide cases to investigate since he came on duty. What was even more upsetting to him was the similarities in the deaths: all clean slices to the throat. No one had seen these people die, or even heard a commotion; not a single witness to be found anywhere.   
  
As he approached the victim, another detective from the department came up to ask him a question, but got shot down before he could say a word by Daisuke's ranting. "I hate this. I fucking hate this. Goddamn psychopath goes around and kills four people in one day, and I can't find a single piece of evidence!"  
  
The other detective, a young blonde man, rolled his eyes as he handed Daisuke a pair of latex gloves. "Well, you can't expect a professional like this guy to just leave a clue lying around Dai. The forensics department is working like mad to do DNA tests, autopsies, weapons research; and it's all for you! So just relax until you get the results, ok?"  
Daisuke grunted as he put the gloves on and began to look around the ground-floor apartment. "I'm not sure why I even agreed to work a double shift! I swear, the chief has a way with words T.K. She could make cutting my right hand off sound like a party!"  
  
Takeru chuckled softly as he put his eye scanner on. "Yeah. She somehow tricked me into working a double shift as well. Don't remember how though. I think she said something to the effect of extra pay…although with her that might mean another pencil sharpener for my desk. She keeps getting me these stupid sharpeners as a way of giving me extra 'pay'. I think I'll get her a stapler-bomb for her birthday…"  
  
Daisuke flashed his friend a smile then went over to the coroner. "Well, what'dya think Max? Same calling card?"  
  
The coroner ran his hand through his hair and handed Daisuke a clipboard as he zipped up the body bag. "Yup. Looks like the same type of cut at exactly the same angle. I'll give you a positive ID when I get back to the station."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you there. I go off duty in an hour anyway." He handed the clipboard back to the coroner and waved as he walked back to Takeru. "Alright. Leave the rest of this crap to the rookies. I'm hungry, tired, and I need a drink. Want to join me?"  
  
Takeru cracked his neck and yawned. "Yeah. I need a drink too. Let's get out of here."  
  
Daisuke shouted some orders at a sergeant, then got in his car. Takeru got in the passenger seat and sunk into the cushy leather. "MMmm, comfy. Good thing the station is only a few minutes away, or I'd probably sleep here tonight."  
  
The car began to move and Daisuke radioed in to the OPS center. "This is Theta-4. I'm coming home." He listened to the operator affirm his message, then floored the accelerator.  
  
***  
Daisuke took another gulp of his Whiskey and made that distorted face everyone does when they drink hard alcohol. He looked across the table at Takeru, who had just finished his fourth shot of Tequila. "I think you've had enough, T.K. Go home and get some sleep."  
  
The blonde grunted, hiccoughed, then smiled drunkenly at his friend. "And you said I couldn't hold my alcohol…"  
  
The dark-haired detective picked up his friend and brought him outside the bar to a taxi. The cabbie opened the door for Daisuke, who threw his friend inside. "Take him to his apartment. He'll tell you where it is…if he doesn't pass out." The cabbie nodded and drove off. Daisuke began walking down the street to his own apartment, which was only a block away from the station. He really needed some sleep.  
Authors Note: So kids, how's that for a beginning? Like it? No? Too bad! MUAUAUAHAHAHA! Anywho, R&R. Comments appreciated. Now to plan my next evil chapter… 


	2. Wake up and Smell the Reality

Authors Note: I had inspiration this morning while watching t.v. The t.v. had nothing to do with this chapter as far as I can tell, but there are little things in my head I can't always read. Anywho, here's chapter 2!  
  
Wake-up, and Smell the Reality  
  
In this day and age, death has become a common occurrence. It is very rare for any person to live over the age of 45, and the age of 50 is considered lucky. The gap between the oldest generation and the youngest generation has become so large, that if you were to look for a person of middle age, you would be like searching in an empty abyss… -Excerpt from "Unexplainable Death: The Beginning of the End?" By Dr. Mathew Hesman  
  
Daisuke was dreaming. This wasn't unusual. The dream, on the other hand, was. He was in a field of tall grass, full of brightly colored flowers, and a scent of sweet roses. It was bright, sunny, and a light breeze moved through the air. To many people of our reality, that wouldn't seem so strange. But the fact that there were almost no open fields, bright sunny days, and the scent of sweet roses roaming in the air in his reality made this dream utterly weird. Birds chirped in the distance, and clouds roamed through the sky like scattered sheep.  
  
For the first time in his life, Daisuke felt happy. He felt the warmth of the sun beat into his body, and the fresh air waft through his nose and lungs. He began to walk slowly towards the snow-capped mountains. The grass sank beneath his feet, and the breeze ruffled his open button-up shirt. He shivered as the cool wind touched his skin, and felt the Goosebumps form on his arms. He could hear running water nearby, and walked over to look. Before him was a stream with fish swimming around and hopping out of the water and back in again. The catstails were moving in the wind, their stalks bending in a slight curve with each small gust. He sighed in pleasure as he bent down to sniff a flower. "How can life get any better?"   
  
Suddenly, he was pulled into darkness. He felt as if he was spiraling out of control, into an endless pit…and abyss. He sat up with a start. A loud beeping noise pounding its way into his ears. He swung his arm to the side of his bed and knocked his alarm onto the floor. Yet another pleasant dream ruined by the dark reality of the alarm clock. He grumbled as he dragged himself to the edge of his bed and put his feet on the ground. He felt the whiskey from the night before moving through his blood as he stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He hated hangovers, but the high from the alcohol was the only thing that helped him deal with his life. And yet, he regretted his alcohol binges every time with the massive headaches that followed. They sort of told him to lay off, sit back, and have some water with lemon; to stop ruining his life with the cancer of the bottle. But, he wasn't an alcoholic, he knew that, and the doctors said so as well. They did say he needed to cut back a little, as they worried he wouldn't grow up healthy enough. Perhaps they were right, but it was his decision. After all, atleast he didn't smoke.   
After sticking his hand into the water to check its temperature, he disrobed. Daisuke took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He ran his hand over his slightly damp chest: still as smooth as the day he was born. The only noticeable difference was the small crown of pubic hair in his nether-region. He took himself into his right hand and closed his eyes. Orgasms; yet another small pleasure in life that he'd only recently discovered. He began to move his hand very slowly and began to melt into his own special world. He always marveled at how good it felt to touch himself, and how it only got better with each stroke. Thoughts began to flash through his mind: visions of pleasure. He couldn't tell who he was thinking of, or of what sex they were, but all he knew was that they were pulling on all of his ecstasy. He began to groan and felt himself losing his balance. He shot his hand out and grabbed onto the towel bar on the shower door. The feeling of orgasm began to move through his body, from his head and toes to his manhood. His breath became short and he felt his climax nearing. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and he gave a short shout as he released himself into the shower.   
  
After a few moments, he felt his breath return to normal, and began to regain his senses. He stepped into the shower and began to wash himself. "Computer, check messages."  
  
The computer beeped and began to relay messages from that night. One was from his sister who was studying to be a doctor in North America, while another was from the morgue telling him that the autopsy on victim number four was complete. The last message was from Captain Kinamoto. "Good Morning detective. I'm sorry to inform you that there was another murder while you were off-duty. This time the victim was a physicist from Germany who was speaking at Tokyo University on a new form of energy. When you come into the station today, please see me at once. Hope you slept well…"  
  
Daisuke cursed loudly and washed the last of the shampoo out of his hair. "Computer, what time was that message left?"  
  
The computer paused for a moment then replied, "At 0700, Tokyo Standard Time." Daisuke finished toweling himself off and began to put on his clothes. Another murder while he slept. This was very strange. The first four murders happened at irregular times, and were very far apart. He tightened his tie, put on his coat, grabbed his energy-pistol and badge, and flew out the door. He'd eat at the station…  
  
Author's Note: Well, another chapter done due to morning inspiration. Sorry it's so small, but I couldn't elaborate much more. Hope you all enjoyed it! R&R please! Next chapter when I have time! 


End file.
